Don't!
by dewinters
Summary: "Jangan!" Mendengar ucapan Jimin membuat dahi Yoongi berkerut./ "Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku mencintainya"/ Hanya perdebatan singkat antara Yoongi dan kekasih ber-abs-nya, Jimin. MinYoon. Jimin/Yoongi. DLDR! RnR please?


Annyeong~ Balik bentar buat bikin drabble/ficlet ini. Habisnya sudah stress ngerjakan tugas dan malah dapet ide setelah nonton ISAC ulang *curhat

Anyway, selamat menikmati. Aku mau kabur lagi. Sampai jumpa akhir tahun!

.

.

 **Don't!**

By: _dewinters_

Pairing: Jimin/Yoongi (MinYoon)

Genre: Romance

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, DLDR!

.

.

" Hmm. Apa lebih baik yang lengan pendek saja ya? Pasti besok akan panas."

Seorang namja dengan rambut _blonde_ yang membuat kulit putihnya semakin pucat itu tengah bingung di depan lemari baju _dorm_ -nya. Ia bingung menentukan baju yang harus ia kenakan untuk pertandingan basket besok. Tangannya bergerak mengambil salah satu baju lengan pendek berwarna hitam.

" Baiklah. Pakai yang pendek saja..." gumam namja dengan nama panggung Suga itu.

Baru saja ia berbalik dan hendak menaruh baju pilihannya ke dalam tas, sebuah tangan menahannya.

" Jangan! Pakai yang lengan panjang saja, hyung~" rajuk rekan setim sekaligus kekasih cute ber- _abs_ -nya, Jimin.

Mendengar ucapan Jimin membuat dahi Yoongi berkerut. " Ani! Kalau pakai yang lengan panjang akan panas, Jim!" tolak Yoongi. " Aku mau pakai yang ini saja!"

" Tapi aku mau hyung pakai yang lengan panjang saja! Aku tidak mau ada yang melihat tubuh hyungie..." bantah Jimin lagi sembari merebut pakaian di tangan Yoongi dan memasukkannya ke lemari.

Mulut Yoongi hanya terbuka mendengar alasan bodoh namja di hadapannya itu. Ya ampun, darimana ia bisa mendapat pemikiran seperti itu? Yoongi hanya bisa menyalahkan Taehyung yang biasanya menjadi tersangka utama.

" Ini..."

Mata Yoongi yang terpejam, kini membuka dan melihat apa yang dimaksud Jimin. Sebuah _base layer_ hitam dengan lengan panjang dan kaos putih berlengan pendek. Dengan perasaan kesal ia mengambil baju yang disodorkan Jimin padanya.

" Pabbo..." gumam Yoongi pelan. Ia segera melepaskan tangan Jimin yang sedari tadi masih menggenggam salah satu pergelangan tangannya. " Kenapa juga aku harus pakai 3 lapis baju?" tanya Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah, tempat tasnya berada. Ia segera memasukkan kedua baju pilihan Jimin ke dalamnya.

Baru saja ia akan berdiri kembali dan pergi ke kamar, keseimbangan Yoongi tiba-tiba hilang karena seseorang menariknya. Dan pendaratan sempurna di pangkuan Jimin yang ternyata penjadi pelaku penarikan tersebut.

" Yak! Lepaskan Jimin!" teriak Yoongi kesal. Untung member lain sedang pergi keluar dan menyisakan mereka berdua di _dorm_. Jika tidak, mereka pasti sudah menjadi tontonan.

Jimin yang diteriaki begitu oleh kekasih manisnya justru tersenyum dan memeluk Yoongi yang duduk di atas pangkuannya tersebut. " Ani..." ujar Jimin dengan nada _sing-a-song_.

" Yak! Cepat katakan apa maumu! Aku mau tidur, Jimin..." ujar Yoongi lagi sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jimin pada tubuhnya.

Bukannya melepas, yang ada pelukan Jimin semakin erat ke tubuh Yoongi yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Yoongi hanya mendengus kesal menerima perlakuan Jimin yang seperti ini. Jarang-jarang juga Jimin seperti ini. Biasanya juga mengejar-ngejar maknae kemanapun dan kapanpun. Akhirnya Yoongi hanya berusaha menyamankan diri untuk duduk.

" Aku..."

" Ha?" teriak Yoongi lagi. " Bicara yang keras, Jimin. Biar aku dengar!"

Yoongi merasakan kepala Jimin bersandar pada punggungnya. " Aku tidak mau mereka melihat tubuh hyung. Apalagi _skinship_ waktu pertandingan besok! Jadi pakai saja baju yang tadi, ya?" pinta Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Jimin. " Pabbo!" balas Yoongi dengan senyum di wajahnya, yang tentu tidak dilihat oleh Jimin.

" Biar saja. Berarti hyung menyukai namja yang pabbo..." ujar Jimin tidak mau kalah.

" Aku tidak menyukainya..." bantah Yoongi yang membuat Jimin mengangkat kepalanya.

" Wae?" ucap Jimin tidak terima.

" Aku mencintainya." Yoongi membalikkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Jimin sekilas, sebelum berdiri ketika pelukan Jimin lepas. Yoongi segera melesat ke arah kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih memproses apa yang terjadi barusan.

" Yah, hyung! Kenapa cuma di pipi?"

.

.

.

The end


End file.
